


will you show me the piece of my heart i've been missing?

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, This is an AU, daniel's 27 and sean's 34, daniel's a lawyer and sean's a gangster, diazcest, high morality!daniel, low morality!sean, sorry if i wasn't clear, they haven't seen each other in YEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Chris bounced on the balls of feet. Daniel could hear him breathe in. 'Sean's here,' he whispered. Daniel stared at him. Chris raised his head to look at him. 'I knew you wouldn't like it,' he muttered,Daniel was looking at the space. His eyes were blank. Sean. Sean? Sean was here? Daniel frowned. Sean washere? He clenched his jaw and stood up.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	will you show me the piece of my heart i've been missing?

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS

Daniel put the box on the floor then stood up to look around. The room had a desk, a couch, and a plate rack but this was his office. Was the "interrogation" room ready yet? It was right? It had a table and the chairs. It didn’t need anything else.  
  
A loud frantic knock on the door then it flung open. Chris staggered into the room. 'Daniel!' he shouted.  
  
Daniel had picked up another box. He looked up. 'What?'  
  
'It's him! He's here!' Chris shouted.  
  
Daniel put down the box next to the other one then took a step towards him. 'Chris, calm down! Who's here?'  
  
Chris swallowed. He was shaking, expression panicked. 'I-I don’t think I can tell you?' He looked away. 'I thought that I could! But being here! Looking at you! I don't think I can actually tell you.' Chris crouched, hands around the back of his neck. Daniel frowned and crouched next to him.  
  
'Chris,' he said gently, 'what are you talking about?'  
  
Chris bounced on the balls of feet. Daniel could hear him breathe in. 'Sean's here,' he whispered. Daniel stared at him. Chris raised his head to look at him. 'I knew you wouldn't like it,' he muttered,  
  
Daniel was looking at the space. His eyes were blank. Sean. Sean? Sean was here? Daniel frowned. Sean was **here**? He clenched his jaw and stood up. He walked away, not hearing Chris calling for him. Daniel ran through the door and down the stairs. He didn't feel his hand slide down the banister and his shoulder bang against the wall.  
  
He reached the end of the stairs. There was a person by door. Daniel stumbled to a stop. And there he was. Sean was standing there. Just standing there. Like he wasn't gone for fourteen years.  
  
Sean looked at him. 'Mr. Diaz,' he greeted calmly. Daniel gritted his teeth and lifted his hand. With a flick of it, Sean's back slammed against the wall. Daniel's fingers curled and Sean was lifted off his feet, arms tucked to his side in unnatural angles. 'Mr. Diaz,' he gasped.  
  
'Stop saying that!' Daniel snarled.  
  
'That's your name,' Sean looked at him, 'Isn't it?' he asked. Daniel stared at him. He clenched his jaw. He jerked and Sean's arms were free. He slid down the wall, still looking at him. 'Mr. Diaz, I need your help.'  
  
Daniel swallowed. 'And why should I help you,' he growled.  
  
'Because I'm asking help for someone else,' Sean said. Daniel turned away. He looked at the wall helplessly then pressed his hands onto his eyes. This… this sounded like it was then. He couldn't. He _shouldn't_. But he-'Okay,' Daniel snapped, 'I'll hear you out.'  
  
Sean stood up slowly. He looked surprised. Daniel wanted to-He turned around. He stomped up the stairs and to his office. He went in and waited. Sean appeared in the doorway and Daniel didn't know what he was feeling. No. No. He did. But what he was feeling was the _wrong_ feeling.  
  
Chris was looking at Sean lost. 'Mr. Eriksen,' Sean greeted. Chris nodded at him dumbly then looked at Daniel.  
  
'Come on,' Daniel muttered and went to the interrogation room. He opened the door and Sean stepped through. His shoulder brushed against Daniel's chest. Daniel shivered. Chris stepped forward but Daniel blocked his way. Chris looked at him worried. Daniel shook his head no. Chris frown deepened but he stepped back. Daniel gave him a small smile and closed the door behind him.  
  
He turned to Sean. Sean had already sat down and was looking around. _Fuck_ , it hurt to look at him but Daniel couldn't tear his eyes away. He was wearing a light grey shirt with the sleeves pushed up. There was a bandage over his eye. Short unruly hair and beard. He had a _beard_. Daniel's fingers twitched.  
  
He leaned forward, setting his hands on the table. 'What do you want,' Daniel said coldly.  
  
'There are people who need your help,' Sean said. Daniel swallowed. His voice. His _voice_. Deeper but still that scratchiness.  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed. 'And why should I?'  
  
'Because I can't,' Sean answered simply. Daniel gritted his teeth. Distantly, he could hear something rattle. 'You know what I do,' Sean stated.  
  
Daniel breathed in. 'I do,' he said flatly, 'you left.' He glared. 'You left _me_.'  
  
'I did,' Sean agreed, 'I had to.' He said it so _easily_.  
  
Daniel slammed his hands down on the table. 'You had to?' he asked hollowly, 'you had to?! You left me!' he shouted, face desperate, voice desperate. The rattling grew louder. 'you left me! I wanted you! _I needed you!_ '  
  
'I'm sorry,' Sean said gently.  
  
Daniel laughed. His shoulders shook and he was almost shrieking. He gasped. 'Sorry!' he shouted. 'Sorry?! You were gone for years! And that's the only thing you can say?!'  
  
'Yeah,' Sean answered, 'I don't know what else to say.'  
  
Daniel curled his hands into fists, panting. 'I hate you,' he hissed.  
  
Sean looked at him. He looked tired and older, lines on the corners of his eyes and bags under them. 'I know,' he replied. Daniel's shoulders sagged. He pulled the chair and sat down.  
  
'What do you want,' he said emotionlessly.  
  
'The tenants of an apartment are getting evicted and they need a lawyer,' Sean explained.  
  
'So, give them one,' Daniel said dismissively,  
  
'I am giving them one. The lawyer's you, Mr. Diaz.'  
  
'Stop calling me that,' Daniel snapped.  
  
'It's your last name,' Sean pointed out.  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. 'Yeah? And what's your last name?'  
  
'de la Plata,' Sean answered.  
  
'So that's just it then,' Daniel muttered, 'you change your name and forget everything.'  
  
'I didn't,' Sean said quietly, 'I didn't forget.' Daniel glared at him. 'I didn't forget about you.'  
  
Daniel looked away. 'Yeah,' he said quietly. He went through the box of letters even when he didn't want to. Some letters he had folded and refolded over and over again. He had memorized the words. He looked at Sean again. 'You could just help them yourself.'  
  
'I could,' Sean agreed, 'but whatever help I give would be dirty.'  
  
'Is it?' Daniel knew. Of course he knew. He had whatever article he could find and printed it out. He stuffed them into the box.  
  
Sean put his elbows on the table, leaning forward. Daniel stiffened. 'Listen, Mr. Diaz,' he started, 'I have coerced, blackmailed, stolen and killed.' His dark eye glittered. 'Can you describe it as anything else but dirty?'  
  
Daniel shuddered. His eye. His voice. The look on his face. 'With everything you've done, you can still help them,' he managed to say.  
  
Sean frowned. 'I can't,' he said seriously, 'helping them would put them in danger.'  
  
'Is that the reason then?' Daniel blurted out. He looked surprised. He breathed in. 'You could have taken me with you,' he continued anyway, ' _You should have taken me with you._ '  
  
'I should have,' Sean said softly. Daniel swallowed. Fuck, his chest hurt. 'But I thought about what would happen if you grew up with me and I couldn't do that to you.'  
  
Daniel clenched his jaw. 'That wasn't your choice to make,' he said through gritted teeth.  
  
'It was,' Sean looked thoughtful, 'it is. It still is. I'm still the older one here.'  
  
Daniel snorted then closed his eyes. He was so fucking dizzy with all of this. 'I hate you,' he whispered.  
  
'I know. I'm sorry,' Sean softly, 'that I left you behind.' Daniel opened his eyes. Sean was smiling. It was small and pained. 'That you had to grow up without me. You're so tall,' he said with amazement, 'so handsome and a lawyer. I missed a lot of things and I can't get them back.'  
  
'Do you want to?' Daniel whispered.  
  
'I do,' Sean answered. 'But I don't deserve it.' He sighed. 'Are you going to take this case, Mr. Diaz?'  
  
Daniel frowned. 'Why?' Sean looked at him confused. 'Why did you come here?' Daniel sat straighter. 'There's lots of lawyers out there but you came to _me_. Why?' he repeated.  
  
'I wanted to see you,' Sean answered. 'Are you going to take this care, Mr. Diaz,' he repeated. Daniel blinked and nodded dumbly. Sean reached down and took out a phone from his pocket. He dialed a number then pressed it to his ear. Daniel stared at in him blankly. Sean spoke to the person in Spanish. Daniel's eyes widened. **His voice.** Low and soothing. He hadn't heard it in _years._  
  
Sean continued speaking and Daniel sat there frozen, just listening to his voice. Sean frowned and his voice grew harsher. He looked worried and angry but a minute later it smoothed out into relief. He lowered the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Daniel and set something down in front of him. It was the _Puerto Lobos_ lighter. Daniel stared at it.  
  
His eyes widened. Sean stood up then held out his hand. Daniel shook Sean's hand. It was awkward with Daniel sitting down. 'Thank you,' Sean said, voice soft with sincerity. 'For taking this case and,' he stopped, 'for seeing me.' He let go but Daniel didn't. He looked up at him. The bandage. His dark eyes. The line of his nose. The curves of his lips.  
  
'I hate you,' Daniel whispered, Sean opened his mouth, 'don't,' he muttered. 'Don't say "I know." Don't say sorry. Don't say _anything_.' He looked down at their hands. His grip tightened and he raised his other hand to curled around Sean's. 'I hate you.' Daniel lifted Sean's hand to his face. He pressed it to cheek. Daniel sighed, eyes closing.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up. He letting his hands fall. They were still wrapped around Sean's. He stood up. 'I shouldn't be like this. I _shouldn't_ , but I guess even with you away, I still grew up wrong.' Daniel tugged Sean's hand. Sean went, laying his other hand on the table to brace himself.  
  
Daniel pressed his lips against Sean's. He looked into Sean's eye. They parted. Daniel kept his eyes on Sean's face as he let go. Hel turned to the lighter. He took it off the table. Daniel turned back to Sean. Sean looked shocked. Unsure. It felt good to see. 'Will I see you again?' he asked.  
  
Sean blinked then straightened. 'You won't.'  
  
'I will,' Daniel declared, 'wherever you go, I'll find you.' His thumb stroked the lighter. The grooves of it was unfamiliar but somehow comforting. How many times did Sean move his thumb across it?  
  
'You can't,' Sean said, a hint of desperation in his voice, 'they'll know and you'll get hurt.'  
  
Daniel scowled. 'I don't care.' Sean frowned. 'I know that it's dangerous but I want to see you again.' He stopped. It rested on his tongue. Could he say it? 'Sean,' Daniel said quietly, gently. An emotion passed over Sean's face. 'Don't you want to be with me too?' Daniel asked.  
  
'I do but I won't,' Sean said calmly, 'I'd rather be far away than have you get hurt.'  
  
'It's been years.' Daniel sighed. 'I want to be with you,' he admitted. 'And I will,' he continued, 'wherever you go, I'll follow.'  
  
Sean smiled, small and fond. _Fuck_ , it hurt to look at him. 'You don't have enough money for that,' he pointed out. His smile fell. 'Thank you for this.' He moved away from the table and to the door but stopped. Daniel was in his way. 

'I'll see you out,' he said. Sean shook his head. 'I will and you can't stop me,' Daniel said firmly. He opened the door and Sean stepped through. The walked slowly down the stairs and into the street. Sean went to a black car, Daniel following him. Sean opened the passenger door and got in. 'I'm serious,' Daniel said, Sean looked up at him, 'you can't lose me this time.'

'And I'm serious too,' Sean replied, 'you'll get hurt.' 

'It hurts a lot without you already,' Daniel said softly. 

'It does,' Sean agreed. He closed the door and the care drove away. Daniel watched it go. 

Chris stopped beside him. 'You okay?' he asked softly. 

'Yeah,' Daniel answered, he looked at his hands, at the lighter. 'I will be.'


End file.
